Cajones, tarde, amor
by Isabella1020
Summary: En la mente de Pamela Beesly, los recuerdos se fijan como cuadros abstractos: pedazos, colores, formas, texturas. Ese día se pintó en su memoria entre lágrimas y risas, como un sueño, despacio.  Jim/Pam, A/U, Temporada 4.


**Nota de la autora**: en verdad no sé bien qué es esto. Es una especie de catarata de diálogos demasiado cursis mezclados con _flashbacks_/retrospectivas, y demasiados chistes previsibles, no sé. No me gusta mucho. Hay partes que creo que sí están bien pero otras no me convencen para nada. Es A/U: una escena que imaginé, que nunca ocurrió en el programa (me hubiera encantado que pase algo como esto, de hecho hubiese sido genial), y se sitúa en algún momento de la cuarta temporada, antes de _Chair Model, _pero también se mencionan momentos de la tercera temporada y cierta escena del episodio _Christmas Party_ (segunda temporada.) El fragmento del principio pertenece al hermosísimo clásico _Muchacha ojos de papel_, de L. A. Spinetta, canción con la que estoy obsesionada últimamente. En fin. Ojalá les guste este pequeño one-shot.

* * *

><p><em>Sueña un sueño despacito entre mis manos,<em>

_hasta que por la ventana suba el sol._

* * *

><p>Siesta. La tarde se deslizaba perezosa, descontando lentamente segundos al reloj. La luz era de un tono tan cálido que Pamela quiso poder capturarlo en un frasco especial, algún tipo de envase que mantuviera imperecederos no sólo el color, sino la maravilla de ese momento perfecto en su simplicidad. Porque ella recordaba los momentos en colores; existían en su memoria largos días pastel de indecisión, salpicados de gotas vibrantes (verde para la esperanza, rosa para el deseo, celeste para las lágrimas), también un azul triste y arrepentido, así como un pasado reciente gris, coronado por una mancha magenta y amarilla de sorpresa. (Y habría en su futuro, aunque ella todavía no lo supiera, un rojo triunfante de felicidad sin precedentes.) Si hubiese sido una artista abstracta hubiese pintado, quizás, los pedazos que más le gustaban de ese cuadro inesperado, improvisado por la vida: el silencio total sólo alterado por las exhalaciones e inhalaciones de dos seres que yacían uno junto a otro abrazados; la esquina de la almohada donde descansaba la cabeza de James, allí donde la pequeñísima corriente de su respiración movía la funda hacia adelante y hacia atrás; el pequeño escudo marítimo bordado en hilo azul en el ángulo superior izquierdo de la viejísima remera que él llevaba puesta; la forma en que sus dedos –los de ella- parecían tan blancos apoyados sobre el gris de la prenda y la manera en que su mano –la de él- envolvía tan completamente, tan necesariamente, tan inconscientemente la suya –tan pequeña en comparación- aunque él estuviera dormido; cuán niño parecía él envuelto en mantas hasta la nariz; su perfume casi imperceptible (rosas y vainillas) que había terminado impregnando la ropa de cama y marcaba una fuerte presencia femenina en ese cuarto que siempre había pertenecido a un varón. Pamela sonrió, sabiendo que no había humano capaz de plasmar semejante composición en un lienzo en blanco. Su memoria tendría que alcanzarle. Lamentando tener que deshacer ahora el momento tan preciado, despertó a su bello durmiente con un beso en la sien.<p>

"Jim."

El joven emitió un ruido indescifrable que sonó como_ No estoy disponible. _Ella insistió nuevamente, esta vez besándolo más intensamente en los labios, y los ojos de él se abrieron de par en par.

Aunque todavía somnoliento, sonrió. "Hola."

"Hola", respondió ella, soltando una risita. "Necesito que ambos nos levantemos."

"¿Por?"

"Quiero limpiar esta habitación."

"Estás bromeando."

"Ojalá". Pamela se sentó. "¿No te acordás de que invitaste a tus viejos amigos de básquet a comer?"

La expresión de James era de total desconcierto. "La verdad, no."

"Bueno, yo sí", afirmó ella, risueña por su estado de confusión. "Estás un poco distraído, me parece."

"Será porque tengo una novia deslumbrante" sugirió él apoyando su frente en la de ella, seductoramente.

Pamela le concedió un beso –no hubiera podido resistirse- pero después retomó lo que estaba diciendo. "Bueno, y ya que vienen estas personas, hace falta limpiar."

"No creo que vayan a entrar acá", opinó él.

"Ah, ¿no? ¿Y si piden ver tus trofeos? ¿Y si piden ver tu guitarra? ¿Y si quieren juntarse acá para recordar viejos tiempos o lo que sea? Vas a pasar tres horas buscando cada cosa y después vas a estar avergonzado del polvo que hay acumulado acá", argumentó ella, ruborizándose un poco ante lo tonta que se sentía._ Sueno como la perfecta ama de casa_, pensó.

James se encogió de hombros. "Okay, dejá que me lave la cara y ya te ayudo-"

"No, por favor, no te molestes," lo detuvo ella, interrumpiéndolo. "Ya te desperté de la siesta…"dijo con aire culpable.

"Pam, no es nada, además si limpiamos juntos hacemos más rápido," aseguró él incorporándose.

"De ninguna manera", sentenció ella saltando de la cama. "Quiero que descanses. Es sábado."

"Eso también cuenta en tu caso," señaló él.

"Sí, pero yo estoy viviendo de prestada acá hace varios fines de semana y hasta ahora nunca hice nada, siempre te dejo todo el trabajo. Además, _quiero_ hacerlo", puntualizó. "Las novias les hacen favores a sus novios, ¿no?"

"Bueno, si hablamos de favores…"Acompañó la frase con una sonrisa pícara, aunque tuvo que agacharse para esquivar el almohadón que ella le arrojó, riendo.

"Por quién me tomás, Halpert. Yo no hago _esa_ clase de favores."

"Oh, demonios."El joven chasqueó los dedos fingiendo aprehensión.

"Salí, salí de acá."Espetó ella gesticulando con las manos hacia afuera.

"En serio, no tenés que limpiar ni ordenar ni nada…"

"Ya lo sé, pero es algo necesario. Pensá, por ejemplo, que cada vez que tenés que salir pases tres horas revolviendo en esos cajones porque no encontrás tal o cual prenda. Prefiero dedicarle media hora y solucionar tu problema para siempre". Finalizó la explicación acentuando la idea con un movimiento amplio de las manos hacia los lados, como una bailarina de jazz.

El joven asintió, vencido en parte por la lógica del argumento y en parte por la ternura que le provocaba ese pequeño paso de baile improvisado. "Okay, como quieras. Pero si necesitás ayuda, avisáme."

"En realidad, lo que quiero que hagas es ir a comprar ingredientes para la cena de esta noche."Indicó ella, guiñándole un ojo. Y agregó con una sonrisa solícita, "La lista está sobre la mesa de la cocina."

Pero el muchacho no respondió. Se había quedado como petrificado, su mirada fija en algún punto entre el hombro derecho y el cuello de la joven, donde los rizos color caramelo caían en una cascada que multiplicaba la luz del sol en infinitos matices dorados.

"Hola… ¿hay alguien en casa?", preguntó Pamela chasqueando los dedos frente a los ojos de su novio.

"Qué- Sí, sí, perdón."De repente el joven volvió en sí, ofreciendo una sonrisa encantadora a modo de disculpa. "Decías…"

Ella había cruzado los brazos sobre el pecho fingiendo enojo. "Francamente, _Jimothy_, no me gusta para nada tu actitud. Me estoy ofreciendo solidariamente a ordenar el desastre de tus cajones, proponiéndote a cambio la sencilla tarea de ir de compras, y en lugar de apreciarlo estás pensando en cualquier cosa."

"Lo siento tanto, Beesly", bromeó él haciendo una graciosa reverencia. "Prometo que no volverá a pasar."

"Eso no es suficiente. Quiero que me digas exactamente qué era más importante que escuchar atentamente cada palabra de tu novia", inquirió ella, continuando con la broma.

"Estaba distraído-" James se quedó mudo por un momento, mirándose los pies.

"¿Otra vez?"

"…mirándote."El susurro vino acompañado de un levísimo tono rojo en las mejillas.

Pamela frunció el ceño, confundida. "¿Por qué…? ¿Tengo algo en la cara? No me digas que tenía algo y no me dijiste-"

"Porque sos hermosa, nada más."

Primero vino el silencio, mientras la frase quedaba como suspendida en el aire entre la pareja. Después ella se ruborizó furiosamente y una sonrisa enorme se expandió por sus facciones. Quiso intentar un comentario que aligerara el ambiente, pero no pudo. Pamela Beesly nunca se hubiera considerado a sí misma una modelo, pero si de algo estaba segura era de la adoración absoluta que James Halpert profesaba hacia ella, por eso siempre sabía que ese tipo de afirmaciones eran intencionales y sentidas. Claro que saberlo no evitaba que cada vez que las oía se le llenaran la cabeza, el estómago y el corazón de mariposas.

Como casi siempre, él fue el primero en quebrar esa inmovilidad incómoda que los mantenía (físicamente) separados. Detestaba estar lejos de ella, sin importar cuán grande la distancia que se interpusiera entre ellos. Sin embargo amaba inundarla de demostraciones de amor constantes y espontáneas; amaba leer en los ojos verdes la felicidad profunda que aquéllas causaban; amaba que ella lo impulsara a comportarse como un adolescente enamorado absolutamente todo el tiempo. En un par de zancadas llegó hasta donde ella estaba y la envolvió en sus brazos. (Tan pequeña ella en comparación, tan deliciosamente cálida en su regazo…) Se besaron despacio, como cobrándole a la vida todo el tiempo que habían estado separados, como disfrutando cada latido. En un momento que no pudo precisar si ocurrió diez segundos o diez siglos después, Pamela apoyó las manos sobre el pecho de su novio y su cabeza se sentía tan ligera que experimentó la maravillosa sensación de no saber si la pulsación que sentía en las manos era la suya propia o la de él, o una mezcla de las dos. _Esto es lo mejor del mundo_, pensó. _No puede haber nada mejor que esto. _(Se equivocaba, pero no por mucho.)

"Bueno", dijo ella suavemente cuando lograron separarse por el tiempo suficiente para poder respirar y articular un pensamiento coherente. "No puedo ordenar si tengo las manos atrapadas en un abrazo de oso."

"Realmente no me importa", declaró él, sonriendo y abrazándola más fuerte.

"Vamos, Jim, en serio."La joven rió."¿Acaso estás rechazando esta oferta única en la vida nuevamente?"

"De acuerdo, como quieras."Ahora él simulaba estar ofendido. Se alejó unos pasos. "Me debes una, Beesly."

"Oh, ¿en serio?"

"Sí."

"Bueno, realmente no me importa", dijo ella, imitándolo.

"Debería importarte. ¿Acaso no sabés que las deudas siempre se pagan?"

Pamela esbozó una mueca de duda. "Mmmm. No, creo que nunca lo había escuchado. ¿Estás sugiriendo que, ya que te 'debo una'…" preguntó marcando las comillas en el aire, para mayor efecto, "…tengo que recompensarte?"

"Así es. Y lo harás."

"¿Ah, sí?"

"Puedes apostarlo."

"Interesante… ¿Por qué no vas a realizar tus tareas y al volver discutimos modalidades de pago, entonces?"Propuso ella, guiñándole un ojo pícaramente.

"No te vas a escapar de ésta, Beesly."

"No lo dudo, Halpert."

"Hasta luego…"El joven salió por la puerta alzando la mano en un gesto de saludo, pero ella lo oyó pronunciar una palabra más, casi en un susurro, antes de abandonar el umbral. "…Halpert."

"¿Qué dijiste?"Preguntó ella atónita.

"Nada." Respondió él, otorgándole una de las clásicas muecas que usualmente utilizaba para señalar las locas paranoias de Dwight.

Pamela se mordió el labio y lo observó alejarse, sin poder creer lo que había oído. _Halpert. Me llamó Halpert, _pensó. El corazón casi saltó de su pecho cuando el siguiente pensamiento atravesó su cabeza.

_Como si estuviéramos casados._

_¡Cielo santo! _Sabía bien que el vínculo que tenían incluía un compromiso muy profundo; que los sentimientos que existían entre ellos eran de la magnitud que usualmente la gente considera propios de una relación "seria"; que lo amaba con todo su corazón y que era correspondida, pero nunca se había atrevido a pensar en serio en la posibilidad de que él quisiera estar con ella "para siempre." Le parecía una idea tan fantástica, tan maravillosa, tan final feliz de cuento de hadas, que simplemente no podía concebir merecerlo. Porque a decir verdad James no era el único que sentía una adoración profunda: Pamela también era arrastrada por un amor que se sentía épico, también su deseo era abrumador, también despertaba cada mañana incrédula de su suerte y agradecida por la bendición divina que era James - su mejor amigo y simultáneamente el hombre que más amaba en el mundo. Y sin embargo, a pesar de sentirse no totalmente merecedora de semejante destino, apenas intentaba imaginar un futuro en el que ella y Jim formaran una familia, la dicha que la inundaba era tan inmensa que casi tenía que contener las lágrimas. Nunca como ahora había sentido que ese sueño era particularmente cercano, pero de repente parecía que iba a cumplirse, él iba dejando señales que apuntaban implícitamente a ello. ¿Acaso no lo había escuchado decirle a su hermano por teléfono: "ya no te molestes en intentar buscarme pareja porque ahora estoy con la chica perfecta", hacía alrededor de un mes atrás? ¿Acaso no había oído a la señora Halpert hacerle a su hijo menor un comentario muy sutil sobre anillos de boda en una de las primeras veces que la había llevado a cenar con su familia? Y ahora él la había llamado con su apellido, ese gesto inconfundible, casi instintivo que los humanos del género masculino utilizan para hacer saber que quieren que cierta mujer les pertenezca.

_Okay, okay, tengo que calmarme, _se dijo, e intentó respirar hondo y despejar el remolino de pensamientos que daban vueltas en su cerebro. No quería ilusionarse antes de tiempo y además, tenía trabajo que hacer. Los primeros cajones fueron fáciles y rápidos de ordenar – de hecho, le sorprendió que James no lo hubiera hecho él mismo. Sólo las capas 'superficiales' de ropa estaban revueltas, mientras que en el fondo descansaban pilas de prendas impecablemente planchadas y limpias. Se aseguró entonces de reubicarlas de forma que la próxima vez que buscara algo que ponerse contemplara todas las opciones de vestimenta que habitualmente ignoraba por hallarse sepultadas debajo del resto.

Al llegar al último cajón, prácticamente pegado al piso, se encontró con un problema. Parecía estar trabado, ya que no se abría sin importar lo fuerte que tirara. Revisó bien y no tenía cerraduras. Intentó atisbar por la rendija del costado si algún objeto estaba bloqueando el movimiento, pero no vio nada. Decidida a abrirlo cueste lo que cueste, se puso de pie, sujetó la manija con ambas manos e inhaló profundamente. Esperó tres segundos y aplicó de golpe toda su fuerza de un tirón al tiempo que exhalaba. Dos cosas pasaron al mismo tiempo: el impulso la envió trastabillando hacia atrás hasta caer sentada a metros del mueble, y el cajón se le vino encima, aterrizando muy cerca de sus pies. Luego de constatar que aquella maniobra exagerada no le había producido más que un leve dolor en la base de la espalda (de la caída), se acercó hasta donde yacía el cajón.

Los objetos que formaban un montón en el interior casi no se distinguían por la capa gris que tenían encima. De un soplido esa esquina de la habitación se llenó de polvo, que flotó en partículas minúsculas en el aire por un momento antes de depositarse igualitariamente sobre la piel y el pelo de la joven, así como sobre el suelo de madera.

_Dios, ¿cuándo habrá abierto este cajón por última vez_?, se preguntó tosiendo levemente. Comenzó a explorar la pila de papeles, cajas y libretas que allí dormían tranquilos -desde hacía cuánto, ella no tenía ni idea. La garantía de una guitarra, el contrato de alquiler de una dirección que vagamente identificó como el primer departamento de soltero de James (según él le había contado en una de las primeras charlas que habían compartido como amigos en las pausas de la oficina), un pequeño anotador lleno de números de teléfono (al ver esto Pamela no pudo evitar preguntarse cuántos de ellos corresponderían a chicas con las que él había salido), el anuario de la secundaria que él le había mostrado aquélla vez (_"¡Eras tan adorable!"_) en la fiesta en la que Michael había irrumpido sin invitación.

De repente, vio la punta de algún tipo de rectángulo sobresaliendo cerca de la pared del fondo del cajón. Se estiró para alcanzarlo. Al tenerlo en las manos pudo comprobar que era un sobre pequeño, que el papel era suave y blanco en lugar de amarillento y áspero como el resto de los documentos. _Debe ser más reciente_, dedujo, notando además que no estaba tan cubierto de polvo.

La curiosidad la invadió. _Me pregunto qué tendrá adentro… _

_No, de ninguna manera voy a abrir correspondencia privada de Jim. No, no soy esa clase de novia, _se contuvo.

Pero luego la voz traviesa de su conciencia apareció de nuevo. _Es verdad, pero si vas a ser su esposa tenés derecho a conocer todo de su vida, y este sobre parece prometedor. _

Pamela dudó. Segundos después, en un impulso, despegó cuidadosamente la solapa del sobre y lo abrió. Lo que parecía ser una tarjeta de felicitación cayó en su regazo. Examinó cuidadosamente la tapa, que mostraba un dibujo un poco caricaturesco, un poco infantil, pero igualmente adorable de dos contentos osos marrones con gorros rojos de Papá Noel deslizándose por una colina nevada hacia abajo en un trineo azul y rojo. Con una sonrisa en los labios, imaginó que debía tratarse de alguna tarjeta de Navidad, probablemente comprada por Jim a alguna de sus sobrinas, que había quedado olvidada en el cajón y nunca había llegado a manos de la destinataria. En verdad, sólo dos cosas acerca de esa oración eran correctas. Al abrir la tarjeta su mirada recayó primero en el mensaje impreso, que anunciaba en grandes letras rojas _Feliz Navidad, porque ésta no sería lo mismo sin vos. _Pero lo que vio a continuación casi detuvo su respiración. Había ocho palabras escritas con tinta negra, en la elegante, claramente legible, ondulada letra manuscrita que instantáneamente reconoció como perteneciente a James.

_Feliz Navidad, porque ésta no sería lo mismo sin vos, _decía el mensaje estándar.

Y debajo:

_Mi vida tampoco._

_Estoy enamorado de vos._

_Jim. _

No pudo registrar exactamente en qué momento se recuperó de aquélla sorpresa lo suficiente como para tratar de entender lo que acababa de leer; no supo cómo supo instintivamente que ese mensaje era para ella aunque el sobre no tuviera ningún nombre escrito; no intentó detener las lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas ni evitar que las palabras se repitieran dentro de su cabeza incesantemente, sin que la repetición disminuyera su efecto, sino todo lo contrario. Por un momento sintió que esas ocho palabras se transformarían en sus favoritas, hasta que entendió que no, que sólo una podía serlo, sólo aquél nombre merecía serlo porque representaba al hombre que había guardado dentro de sí un amor grande como un océano, así como había guardado ese sobre en un cajón porque la mujer que amaba estaba comprometida y no podía importunarla con declaraciones sentimentales.

Pensó _Desde cuándo_, y vino a su memoria la imagen –fresca aunque habían pasado ya más de dos años- de aquélla fiesta de Navidad en la oficina, del juego de intercambio de regalos, de una tetera color verde agua en una caja blanca.

Pensó _Cómo_, y vino a su memoria el recuerdo fugaz de ver por el rabillo del ojo algo así como ese sobre que ahora tenía en las manos desaparecer en manos de James antes de que ella pudiera ver de qué se trataba.

Pensó _Porqué_ pero la respuesta a ese interrogante no requería un razonamiento, si ya estaba en los latidos de su corazón desaforado, en la recolección de sus recuerdos, en la emoción que apretaba su garganta y en las cosquillas que parecían recorrer todo su cuerpo, poniéndole la piel de gallina.

Dejó que cayera la última lágrima –lloraba porque esa tarjeta escondida en un cajón era testimonio del dolor que ella le había causado durante años, al negarse estúpidamente, al ser demasiado ciega para ver las chispas que se encendían en el aire cada vez que se miraban-, colocó la tarjeta en el sobre y éste nuevamente en el cajón procurando ordenar los objetos dentro para que la próxima vez que alguien intentara abrirlo no tuviera que luchar con invisibles trabas.

Cuando se incorporó, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa, oyó un ruido a sus espaldas. Se dio vuelta rápidamente y allí estaba él, parado en el umbral de la puerta como si nunca se hubiera ido.

Cuando él la vio parada ahí, el total y más profundo amor patente en sus ojos verdes, las huellas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, el asomo casi imperceptible de una sonrisa sólo porque él había vuelto, sintió que le daba un vuelco el corazón.

"Abriste el cajón."

"Sí."

"Encontraste el sobre."

"Sí."

James exhaló el aire que sin saber había estado conteniendo. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, al dar el okay a la limpieza de cajones, que un viejo secreto suyo se hallaba escondido en uno de ellos. Pero apenas había vuelto y visto a Pamela, algo le dijo que ella había encontrado _la_ tarjeta. Y de repente vinieron a él, como un tren a toda velocidad, los recuerdos.

_Tanteó en el bolsillo del pantalón y miró con una enorme tristeza el sobre blanco que disimuladamente había sustraído de la caja del regalo. Quiso romperlo en pedazos, quemarlo, desecharlo, hacer desaparecer esa declaración sentimental. Pero el amor que la había motivado era tal que el joven simplemente no podía arrancarlo de sí mismo, y de igual manera, no podía obligarse a destruir esa evidencia física de su parte más débil, más vulnerable, más desesperada. Decidió, sin embargo, alejar el sobre de su vista, esconderlo en algún lugar tan inaccesible que jamás tuviera que acordarse de esas ocho palabras que había escrito en un momento de locura en que había creído que todo era posible, que si decía la verdad, que quizás… Todo para acobardarse a último momento. Lleno de frustración eligió el cajón inferior de su cómoda como el lugar perfecto; arrojó descuidadamente el sobre al fondo del compartimento y lo cerró de un golpe. Deseó fervientemente poder asimismo enterrar el amor en algún punto insondable de sí mismo y olvidarse de absolutamente todo lo que _ella_ causaba en él. Obviamente, era imposible. Porque se fue a dormir –sus ojos casi grises cansados de mirar a la mujer que no podía tener- y a pesar de los altibajos de ese día agitado, su corazón parecía reafirmarse en sus convicciones con cada latido: _Pamela, Pamela, Pamela…_ Y cuando despertó –soñando que no era la luz del Sol sino las yemas de los dedos de su amada quienes acariciaban sus párpados- todavía cantaba, y con más fuerza, ese idiota entre sus pulmones._

"Jim…"

La voz de ella, queda, casi un susurro, llegó a sus oídos como despertándolo de un sueño por segunda vez ese día.

"Jim, ¿qué te pasa? Te quedaste callado."

"Disculpá."El joven ofreció una sonrisa pequeña y se aclaró la garganta, intentando encontrar las palabras para explicar sus acciones. "Mirá, yo-"

"No hace falta que digas nada", interrumpió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Sólo tengo una pregunta."

James asintió, indicándole que procediera, y fingió una calma que no poseía.

"Quiero…"La muchacha jugó nerviosamente con el cierre de su cárdigan, respiró hondo. "_Necesito_ saber si esa tarjeta era para mí."

Él quiso hablar, pero lo que quería decir se enredaba en su timidez; tampoco no quería que colgara en el aire entre ellos como el diálogo trillado de una telenovela. Por eso se acercó como había hecho horas antes, la abrazó, respiró el perfume de su pelo.

"Escribí esa tarjeta hace más de dos años para una chica de la que estaba profundamente enamorado. Era la chica más preciosa, simpática, divertida, cariñosa y llena de talento que había conocido en mi vida, la mejor amiga que nunca había tenido, la mujer más atractiva del mundo, todo en uno…"

Pamela había apoyado el rostro en su pecho. Levantó la cabeza, los ojos cargados de lágrimas. Sacudía lentamente la cabeza y sonreía a la vez. Se mordió el labio. "Suena como una chica muy especial."

"Lo era, de hecho."

"No podía ser lo suficientemente especial para merecerte, eso es seguro."

"Créeme que sí", afirmó él depositando un beso en su frente. "Tan especial que aunque ella estaba comprometida, yo no podía soportar la idea de perderla. _Yo_ estaba perdido desde el momento en que la vi por primera vez. Y yo quería vivir el resto de mi vida con ella. Entonces un día, en un arrebato, escribí unas palabras en una tarjeta de Navidad. Sin embargo, nunca me animé a dársela. La guardé en un cajón, creyendo que ella nunca sabría la verdad, que todo era en vano. Después vinieron tiempos muy complicados…" Una sombra cruzó por sus ojos al recordar vívidamente el infierno de los meses separados, la distancia, el regreso, la convivencia hostil y la culpa que lo habían hecho pedazos. "Los más difíciles de mi vida. Hasta que encontré otra vez el camino correcto, y ella me perdonó, y empezamos ese 'resto de mi vida' con el que había soñado tanto."

"Ella te hizo esperar demasiado", dijo Pamela en tono de disculpa, las mejillas surcadas de lágrimas. "Ella estaba muy confundida y era una tonta."

"No, no lo era."James esbozó una sonrisa a pesar de que en verdad ambos habían tenido parte en el dolor del otro. "Y yo hubiera esperado por toda la eternidad, de todas formas. Ella valía la pena, "añadió orgulloso de la mujer que amaba. "Ella _vale_ la pena", se corrigió. "¡Oh, cielos, pero si no es la misma chica que estoy abrazando!", bromeó fingiendo sorpresa.

Ella rió y se enjugó las lágrimas, tratando de recobrar un estado en el que sus emociones no estuvieran desarmándola. "Menos mal que te diste cuenta, Halpert. Empezaba a pensar que hablabas de alguien más."

"Nunca."Prometió James con solemnidad, llevando sus manos entrelazadas a su corazón. Pamela tuvo que hacer otro esfuerzo para no llorar nuevamente y se puso en puntas de pie para besarlo suavemente en los labios. "Solamente usted, señorita Beesly-", dijo guiñando el ojo.

"Me alegra mucho."

"…además de Meredith, por supuesto."

Ambos rieron ruidosamente, y la seriedad, las lágrimas desaparecieron.

"Oh, claro, claro. " Pamela asintió lentamente, fingiendo comprensión. "Nadie le gana a Meredith Palmer, lo entiendo," aseguró. "Pero creo que el segundo puesto está bastante bien."

"Siempre será tuyo, Beesly."

"Aprecio eso, Halpert."

Cuando terminaron de bromear, hubo un corto silencio que amenazaba con transformarse nuevamente en una pausa incómodamente romántica.

"Pam, obviamente eso fue-"

"Jim." Esta vez fue ella quien disipó su intento de justificación innecesario. "Lo sé. No hace falta que digas más."

"Hablé demasiado hoy, ¿verdad?" Inquirió él un poco avergonzado, conteniendo una risa entre dientes.

"No, sólo lo suficiente", consideró ella. Sonriendo lo besó otra vez. "Gracias por todas las cosas hermosas que dijiste."

"De nada," murmuró él atrayéndola aún más cerca. "Lamento no haberlas dicho antes. Son la pura verdad."

"La verdad es que tengo el mejor novio del mundo", declaró Pamela con una sonrisa amplia, exultante. "El cual por cierto va a ayudarme a preparar la cena, ¿verdad?", agregó con entusiasmo.

James dejó escapar una carcajada. "De repente me da la impresión de que me estás obligando. "

"¿Obligar? Esa es una palabra muy fuerte. Yo diría más bien _sugerir_…"

"Estoy empezando a sentir que me metí en una situación que no puedo controlar", dijo el muchacho retrocediendo algunos pasos hacia atrás. "Si no te molesta, creo que voy a llamar a mi guardaespaldas personal…"

"No hay escapatoria, Halpert."

"… Dwight Kurt 'Danger' Schrute…"

"No podrá ayudarte."

"… para que me defienda de explotación doméstica."

"Hacé lo que quieras, corazón, para eso están tus derechos civiles", dijo ella arrastrándolo del brazo hacia la cocina.

Si los vecinos hubieran estado interesados en espiar a la joven pareja, no les hubiera costado mucho escuchar las exclamaciones de _Attica! Attica! Attica!_ que una voz masculina entonaba cada pocos minutos y las risas y pedidos de silencio de una voz femenina, así como los variados ruidos del proceso que transforma una complicada receta en un plato de comida para la cena. Pero los vecinos no eran espías ni pretendían concentrarse en otras vidas que no fueran las propias, así que la dicha doméstica de James y Pamela permanecía secreta, no por eso siendo menos majestuosa. Callada, tranquilamente épica, como el amor que compartían: así era su vida.

Así eran felices.

Así permanecerían.


End file.
